The Guardians from Cybertron
by Shadigan Shinen
Summary: My story ends but with the sacrifice of someone we all look up too it seems that we don't stand a chance until a distant song created for something else stands up and peace will be. COMPLETE
1. chapter 1

The guardians from Cybertron

My name is henriette and I'm about to tell you a story. A story that could be told by many but I'm one of the head persons or robots.

It all started on Cybertron many million years ago the transformers were battling each other but their help came from the Minicons a small group of robots. But no one knew that deep within the planet six Anirobots arose to the battle that would kill them now they had to make the peace come but the Minicons took of from the planet and the Anirobots was laid to sleep but because of the power that they hold they were destroyed by the Decepticons.

No one would ever dream off that six children could from a planet so long away could wake the necklaces but now the time has come where six robots and six human must arise to a challenge greater than any wars that the Autobots have fought.

Hot shot, Red alert and Blurr were talking about the guardians. According to old properties, humans, who was in contact with transformers could wake them

Optimus confronted them with the same so the base was talking about it in no time.

Fred, Billy, Rad, Carlos, Alexia and I were also talking about it. I imaged a great horse with wings of metal of a unknown kind, Alexia a eagle with great wings of silver, Rad a tiger of gold with wings, Carlos a great turtle with great speed, Fred a dragon with great wings and fire coming out of it's mouth and Billy a snake gliding silently of silver and gold. We laughed, so it could be heard by Jetfire, who had been listening

"I must say you got a great fantasy and it could wake the guardians maybe" he said laughing we looked at him

when the night came we were driven home Sideswipe was driving me home

"You're so quiet what is it" he asked I told him what Jetfire had said "oh maybe he was making fun"

"that is the creepy thing I don't think it was a joke Sideswipe" I said silently the Autobot didn't reply.

"thanks for the ride Sideswipe" I called Sideswipe use his horn for a good night and drove off

Something told me that my fantasy had rose a great deal I didn't know why I draw the horse from inside off my eyes when I got to bed the horse on the drawing sprung a life and with a light it became a necklace.

Next morning all looked to be the same but not all we were picked up by Blurr, Sideswipe, Hot Shot and Red Alert.

Red alert was beaming his horn at me so I got or felt out my bed and got dressed up.

"I'm coming kept it down" I yelled at him the Autobot opened his door and let me inside

"couldn't you not have kept you down I was awake" I jawed at him

"No we had to pick you all very fast I'm not sure on what was wrong but it has something to do with the Guardians" he said driving with the siren on so people moved away from the traffic

We ran down the hallway into the control room where Optimus were talking with an Autobot I didn't know but we were introduced to each other

"Henriette this is Landmower" Optimus said the Autobot on the screen nodded and continued talking to Optimus

"Quick we must get the ship finished" Hot Shot said I ran with him I saw poor Ditcher working so fast that he was tired but couldn't work after some hours.

I ran to him and beeped to him words of comfort and encouragement and he got up still weak but awake the other children came in and asked me what was going on.

"The guardians are waking up they don't know what it means so they need backup right away and...oh... we are coming with them" I said they looked at me but nodded .

the ship was finish but we couldn't go off right away.

"seven Minicons have activated we must find them but how?" Optimus said nearly giving up

"you are eight we are six if we spilt up in teams then maybe" I said like a professor.

"how?" Hot Shot said ignoring the look he got from the others

"Optimus can go on his own but with his own Minicon partner, Smokescreen, Blurr and Carlos I think you can go on it, Hot Shot, Fred and Billy, Red Alert and Rad, Sideswipe and Alexia if I hear any problems you go straight home and me and Ditcher" I said

"Then you don't have one to back you up" Smokescreen said when he heard his name before Blurrs "let me go with you I don't like you to go on you're own" he said trying to stay with me.

"if I get trouble I'll call Scavenger or Jetfire I know that they stand out but I go after the Minicon here near where

Optimus is so we help each other out" I explained and pointed my position out. They transformed I stood back and watched as they took off then last was me, Sparkplug, Ditcher and Optimus, who transformed. I stood one of the plates,

that gave us the jump-suit on with the Autobots logo on it's back.

"hold on" Optimus said, when we went of for the arena, where the two Minicons were.

"Well we're here you go in that direction and I in the other" Optimus said when I got out I clapped him on the door and went on with Ditcher.

"well I hope it goes for the others should we ask them?" I said to Ditcher

(I don't think so they have got company can't you fell it) he beeped I closed my eyes and felt someone attacking them

"We must find the Minicon fast Megatron is attacking Optimus" I said Ditcher found it quickly it was on a green wall, but standing out to the others

We went fast to get to Optimus I thought it over twice and took the headset on

"Optimus how are you?!" I asked when I got it on.

"I'm exhausted if we don't get help" he answered and got attacked by Megatron

"Scavenger, Jetfire did you hear it" I asked while I had to hold on to the Minicon and the steer of Ditcher

"Yes but the computer is down we don't know why" scavengers voice said.

"does anyone have time to spear?" I asked on the open line.

"No I'm busy with a crow" Hot Shot said.

"I have a tank to take care of" Red Alert said.

"Well I would if I could but I have Thrust on my tail" Blurr said.

"Blurr! Where is Smokescreen? He hasn't got anyone on the tail" I said before Sideswipe could answer.

"I'm in the near of you or behind I knew that you needed backup so I'm coming now" Smokescreens voice came.

I looked back "just help Optimus not me I got the Minicon that I was looking for" the crane car drove past me beaming it's horn.

Ditcher drove into a cave and we found the Minicon that Optimus had been looking for and...

(Henriette there are two in here) my Minicon said. I looked at the place it was pointing towards sure enough there were two more Minicons in here we helped each other and got it.

But something attacked my mind so I lost the Minicon and fell unconscious.

(Wake up Henriette) Ditchers voice came. I blinked two times and sat up.

"How long have I been out?" I asked

(Ten minutes) the Minicon answered.

Why had I fallen unconscious? I and Ditcher ran out of the cave to see if we could help. Optimus was lying on the

ground with Smokescreen. Megatron looked down at me surprised. He took his hand down to get me.

Then something grew in me, like a horse ready to attack. A ghost escaped out of nowhere and attacked Megatron.

"We must get out of here henriette did you get the Minicons" Optimus yelled at me transforming.

"but you're hurt" I called looking at a great opening in his shoulder

"are you coming or not?!" he yelled angrily.

"Yes!" I yelled back running up to him and got in.

"Open! The warpgate" my voice screamed and the gate opened Smokescreen came driving I looked at him he too was hurt badly.

But on the way back Optimus transformed back to his robot type I screamed in fear and surprise I feared that we wouldn't return and yelled.

"OPTIMUS!"

We got back. Smokescreen, Optimus and I was gliding across the floor all tired but Smokescreen was up in no time to

get to Optimus.

"Are you guys okay?!" a voice yelled. Jetfire were coming nearer and Scavenger was behind him

"Optimus is injured more badly than I" Smokescreen said leaning over the leader that was unconscious. I got up humping to them.

"What about you? henriette?" Smokescreen looked at me I was shaking with fright. "The transform took it hard on Optimus so he transformed back before we were here."

"I'm just surprised and scared I thought that we both were going to die but I got the Minicons" I said admitting that I was scared. "have you heard from the others?" I asked the two Autobots who had stayed behind.

"Red Alert have the Minicon and is back. He's looking to Sideswipe, who also got the Minicon. Blurr and Hot Shot isn't back yet." Scavenger said, bearing the leader into the repairer room. I was meet by Rad and Alexia, who hugged me.

"We're alive, but it was a hard turn" Alexia said, when I asked her how they were. She and Sideswipe had gone into trouble, when they got there. Sideswipe had been battling and Alexia had found the Minicon. They had been the first to return, quickly followed by Red Alert and Rad, who had had problems to find their Minicon.

"Let's hope. That they don't have problems" Rad said, looking at Optimus, who still were out cold. Suddenly metallic sound were coming, running, towards the commanders room. We ran after.

"Why do you not come through" Jetfire asked. The one, who had run was Red Alert, who ran to some place. That was smoking.

"we can't get back. It is locked" Hot Shots panicked and desperate voice came.

"it was okay, just two minutes ago" Jetfire said.

"Are you okay, Hot Shot?" I yelled. Tears running down my cheeks.

"if I don't get help fast, then I won't" Hot Shot answered sadly.

"Guardians! You are here to help! Then help them!" Rad, Alexia and I yelled. We didn't know why we had called, but something happened.

Suddenly a tiger, an eagle and a horse rose from the floor the horse neighing, the eagle screaming with sounds so loud that our ears were falling of and the tiger roared loud the warpgate was with light for two seconds then Blurr and Hot Shot came driving by each others sides.

The animals disappeared and we stood back looking at the point, where they had been. I ran down to the room where Optimus laid, the leader were healing. So all the wounds were gone!

Sideswipe came walking he too had been healed but the leader was not getting up. A horse rose from the floor behind me.

"He will be okay Henri" it said I turned and looked Sideswipe looked surprised.

"Who are you?" I asked it

The horse looked at me "My name is Asiata which mean 'the powerful leader' on a old language" it said

"so you're a guardian" Sideswipe asked

Asiata nodded "we have awoken to help you the foe is getting nearer to Cybertron" she said "I'll be waiting you and the others see you" Asiata disappeared

Sideswipe and I looked at each other not knowing what to say but then we both knew what and ran to the others.

There were a great activity when we left the vice commander were giving orders to them and we six went home to pack the thing together.

"where are you going" my father asked

"out to help someone" I answered him he looked at me

"dad when you once told me to follow my dreams did you mean it" I asked he smiled and nodded then he left me.

I got the last thing needed and ran off driving on Ditcher I meet Sideswipe on the way he took me back to the Autobots where Hot Shot and Scavenger were holding a weary Optimus who still were out we got in I looked out back at what

looked like a life that I had lived years away the door closed and we were on the way.

I and Alexia were sharing room but since I only had some inventions with me we didn't miss any place we got a spacesuit that were good and warm and we didn't even have to get a helmet or gloves because it was in it we just had to put it on when we went to space.

I looked at the earth we were leaving it fast would we ever see it again? Hot Shot came up behind me

"you'll come back to it we promise you" he said I looked up at him.

"how is Optimus?" I asked thinking about him for a moment

"Still out cold Red Alert is working on him now but can't find out what is wrong" Hot Shot replied.

"I'll se if I can help him I'm that size smaller" I said walking down to the room where Red Alert were working.

"Hi Red Alert how is it going?" I asked him he looked up at me for a second smiling

"Well, I'm too big to see the fault that is here I was about to call you" he answered returning to work I jumped up on the

chest off Optimus who looked like a lost hero.

"let us se" I said looking at my laptop I had brought along all looked fine I then saw something

"Red Alert I think I have found the fault" we looked at it an a bigger screen he nodded

"I never thought it would been there Thank god that we had you with us" he said looking down at me

"Well I know one thing that you could help me with my headset it needs some upgrades with your technology" I said

Red Alert nodded "that thing I at least can help you with but help me with Optimus okay?" he said we worked for a

while with the fault and after four hours I could draw the sweat away from my face Red Alert looked at me smiling.

Red Alert showed me the upgrades for community that they had and I pointed those out I knew that I would need.

"I think that it is okay for now if it doesn't work then I don't know what will" Red Alert said we had been working on the headset for a hour and we were both tired I nearly fell asleep while working on the headset.

"I think you're right" I answered with the headset on my head "I can hear so many things now even Hot Shot who is arguing with Scavenger" we laughed then a voice from behind sounded

"what is it that is so funny?" we both got a surprise and looked back at the leader.

"Optimus you're awake!" I shrieked happily jumping around in circles. Red alert smiled

"welcome back to the living" he joked Optimus laughed.

"well I want to ask did some one get the number of that truck?" Optimus joked as well we laughed harder.

After two hours we came with Optimus the happiness was so great that I never dreamt of it. The Autobots were taking turn to greeting the leader back from the dead the other humans were happy too I were leaping out of sight so they didn't see me.

I found the control room and set up at the window looking as suns planets and stars came past me I never thought that another's happiness would make me cry I looked out of the window noticing something at the side I rubbed my eyes was I seeing false or did I see right. Was it not a top cat?

"Guys will you come into the control room I've got something that you should see." I said over the microphone so all could hear me.

They came within seconds Jetfire and Optimus looked at it relaxing more than us. I looked worried the Autobots had set detectors in who could fell a transformer in 50 miles and this one were close.

"I think it is Skydancer he has always the guard away from Cybertron" Hot Shot said

"henriette try your headset his code name is 'Loner' and ours is 'Comet-1'" Red Alert said looking at me

"Calling Loner this is Comet-1 over" I called linking to the aeroplane

"This is Loner welcome back Optimus I thought that you had left us for a great off time over" the aeroplane answered

over the headset

"Calling Loner well I didn't think that it would take so long over" Optimus said.

The top cat flied over us "I'll bring you to Cybertron Vanish and Police is on the way Over" the top cat came out in front of us.

"Has the planet moved since the last time" I asked not noticing that the radio were on.

"Nah! The Decepticons are every where now a days" Skydancer said coming down so he looked inside the window I stood

"You're a human I thought it are you an ally"

"_We're_ allies we are six humans but me who you're talking with are henriette" I answered

"Where are the rest?" Skydancer wondered

"Rad, Carlos, Alexia, Billy, Fred come over here Skydancer wants to se you" I said to the others I introduced them to each other.

"Well see you on Cybertron your guard are coming there" to helicopters were coming one of them black reminding me of one like it I had seen the other was a ordinary police helicopter

"Calling Comet-1 this is Cyber-2 and 3 we are your escort to Cybertron over" a voice came over the radio we looked at them Skydancer were about to take off when Optimus stopped him.

"Skydancer I want you to stay here if you're three then the Decepticons will stay away I hope over" he said Skydancer looked inside the control room and took of

"Calling Loner where are you going over" I asked Skydancer

"calling henriette easy I'm just behind you we are three one on the sites over" Skydancer answered

"wow one minute I thought you were leaving us what is that ahead of us" I said and listening to what he said

"it is Cybertron our home welcome back and welcome to our home humans" Vanish answered.

Rad and Alexia were gasping it was a huge planet only convert with metal Ditcher came to me laying a hand on my

shoulder.

"I knew this would be a adventure but not that great" I said to it

"yes but welcome so do I say" Ditcher said we looked at him.

"he talked can you guys to" Rad asked the Minicons

"yes Rad we do" Highwire said

"we only speak when we are on Cybertron" Grindor said.

We all (children) looked at each other well now Fred and Billy could understand them as well I looked at it planes of all kinds were flying around but something told me that something was wrong.

"Why do I got suck a creepy felling is there something wrong with the planet" I whispered to myself but Alexia heard me.

"You aren't the only one I got the same felling too don't you guys?" she asked the four boys who nodded. We all then saw light on our chests I looked down the necklace of a horse came to sight.

"Whoa look at this!" I said taking it up it was Asiata I knew it before I took it up.

The Autobots looked out Optimus was scared so was some of the others. But not of the power off the necklaces but of the great shadow that was coming.

"Unicron the greatest foe You ever will se that was the thing I warned you about" a voice said I clapped a hand over my mouth it hadn't been me who spoke but Asiata who also stood behind me so did other animals.

tha battle is on now we have to wait and see what hapens


	2. chapter 2

The guardians from Cybertron

The time is in for the children or the chosen as they are to be united with one source in the universe but one of them

must start out but the question is who?- wise transformer on a moon near Cybertron.

The original guardians must lay out first until then a new guardian can't rise- another one.

Asiata looked around as did i the endless corridors and dungeons were making us both tired i sat down to make a break

"okay next time we take the best and lightness way not the darkest" i said tired Asiata nodded and laid down

"you know if i can call your friend maybe we can get out of here" she said trying to cheer me up

"you have done that three time now i have as well they can't hear us we are to far down if only one of the Minicons were here" i laid my head to the ground and fell asleep.

Asiata looked at me she took a deep breath and then did something she should have done a long time ago… use the soundwawe which was her most powerful weapon defense and call it could be use as a lot of this but she used it for calling friends

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" the soundwawe luckily didn't wake me she looked at me knowing that each second mattered for me.

The ground above was shocking and making cracks in the surface the roof fell down over us but Asiatas soundwawe protected us as well she fell her last energy go as she now called "hie he heir hate" with that she fell down beside me looking up at a large shadow that took them up her energy faded away like the sand through a hourglass.

Asiata woke where were she? She stood up and noticed the place that before had been in ruins now were fixed. She saw me stand up and looking curiously around.

"I hope that you two are okay" Asiata froze the voice was a male and one that could have been heard years back so many million years back.

I turned to see this transformer that mysteriously enough had horse hoofs as feet i looked up at him he looked concerned

"you two are too far away from the battle cause you aren't at Cybertron but at a smaller planet light-years away" the transformer said

"he's right now when i have met this one i can't feel anything else your friends are lost" Asiata said i shock my head looking at the transformer

"no there has to be a way" i answered the transformer shock his head "you know what… Uhm Skylines (i didn't know why i knew) my friends and the last guards are battling if i and Asiata aren't at the battle the Matrix will lose power" i shrieked

"the only known way back if by use both of your powers together the guardians of Cybertron can have their bodies used for a long time days, weeks, months and even years" Skylines said I looked at Asiata

"How?" i asked

"the question isn't always how it's why" Skylines quietly answered

The word sat in my mind he was right. Why did i get into this in the way? Why would i risk my life to get there? Why would i use Asiata's body? Why were we here? And the questions just got on in a line i couldn't answer them i looked at Skylines

"this is why" he said his body started to glow Asiata neighed somewhere around me then the three voices got together to one- my own a horses neighing.

_You have the power chosen get to your friends they need you much _ a voice said i galloped and jumped into air two ghosts remained smiling gladly the chosen were on her way.

The Autobots and Decepticons stroked at each other the children Sideswipe and Red Alert looked at it the guardians were in another room discussing where Asiata and i were.

Draka were the one who tried to find her not thinking about the small human that she had gotten with her.

Unicron were waiting for something then he reached for the Axalon they all screamed

"Hoya haft" a voice called- Rad he had gotten a shield up the tiger came in and over to help him the other animals came too, frighten that this could be the end for them all.

"come on Asiata where are you?" Defate and Alexia said both crying. A black warpgate opened so none saw it and a shadow came out.

_have i missed something?_ a kind voice asked _oh dear i think we need to do some cleaning._

Kaha and Rad looked up in space seeing a dark shadow strike at the ground in front of the groups that had gotten back to regroup the wawes hit both group pushing them back no one could see what it was or where it had went just a big hole in the group both of them stopped

_If you don't see the main problem here then both of you need glasses i don't cause i see him very clear from up here _the voice said

The guardians were standing together trying to find out who it was that was talking but one knew she had heard the word in another way weeks before

"henriette" she said no one heard her

_tell me how come no one speaking except one just before and thanks Alexia you are absolutely right then let me see BANZAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ The voice disappeared to get into its normal form the shadow once more flew down over the group

"what's that out there?" sideswipe said nervous.

The wings started to get color and became white as new fallen snow and the skin became a dusty white while the sun came around Cybertron a face armor came to sight the eyes were crystal blue and were some that you wouldn't look into if you could ignore it. The horn in the forehead were of light silver and when the sun came up in it's full glory the armor on the fore- and hind legs and chest shinned like a second star.

"any one ready?" a voice asked no one knew from where it came but a Decepticon and some of the Autobots shrieked out in fury.

Jetfire, Hot Shot and Hoist recognized the voice without doubt and now they jumped and hugged. Optimus and Scavenger looked at them. The Decepticon flew up and snored around the animal that smiled.

"hey i thought you've never make it!" it was Starscream

"Hey I'm Nnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr late Screamy' get used to it" the animal said

"it's a horse. Who called in an Eka from Akin?" Megatron yelled the horse flew down to land on the ground but Cyclonus, Demolisher and Tidal Wawe began to shoot.

"You think that some lasers will hit on me" the horse asked and avoid the shots "SOUNDWAWE!" it yelled and a big wawe of shots came towards Megatron who fell backwards. The unknown landed so hard that the ground were dusting and shocking under it.

"Who are you?!" a voice came from the Axalon. The animal looked up smiling and sent a small wawe up. Optimus looked scared but saw that the wawe didn't affect the ship

"how could that be?" he said

"Has the planet moved since the last time Optimus?" the animal asked Optimus looked at it in shock it couldn't be right "something isn't always what it seems"

"Optimus-? Sir?" an Autobot said it came forward. Optimus looked then at it

"I- get back to our bases the ones who were on the earth come here!" Optimus ordered. The animal laughed and got up in air where it flew around in circles.

"how can it be that this was meant to be" it sang.

"what has that to do with what you are" i leapt into air and out of the transformers reach up there i was safe until that someone got me the Minicons tried all tricks they knew but i stayed

"come down here!!" Optimus yelled i landed on a small passage so i was out of reach but could hear him "all the way"

i shock my head in disagreement

"oh i give up someone try to get her down" Optimus said giving up Jetfire and Hot Shot looked at him then at the Eka that neighed at them

"well that's clear a mud" Hot Shot said "she's impossible"

i neighed at them and Jetfire just looked at me he saw that i laid down

"Henriette… Asiata… who you ever are come down we just want to talk with you" he said then the impressive thing happened they saw i leaned over the edge and slowly gave gliding in the air and landed in his arms where i fell asleep he smiled "it looks like that by being nice can do a thing or two"

"humph" Optimus said as Jetfire left the room and down to a small room where i was laid down to go to sleep

"where have you been Henriette?" Jetfire mumbled he then saw that a faint light came and he saw a transformer and Asiata talk he looked concentrated and tried to hear but someone interfered and the picture disappeared he turned to see Defate and Alexia who came in.

"is she sleeping?" Defate asked Jetfire nodded

"poor Henriette i don't know what she has been going through but it seems to be quite a bit" Alexia said

"yeah i don't know why she listened to me" he laughed which alerted Defate who looked at him

"what are you laughing about?" he asked fearfully.

"about me" they heard a voice say they saw me lift my head and lay up and looked at them "and my friends Defate"

"you're right" Jetfire smiled i looked up at him he saw that i didn't miss a single thing of what i was but anyway something was wrong they could all fell it.

Suddenly the floor rumbled i quickly got up "you can't stay here! Hurry up get away!" i hissed "RUN!!!" i then screamed and attacked the creature that i could feel the guardian behind me attacked as well

"that creature is a kirre are you mad fighting that" Defate screamed i looked at him

"THEN GET THE REST!" I screamed at him i flew out of the room.

"DRAKA, SALAZAR, KAHA AND KRIFFER" Defate screamed the rest of the guardians looked at him they felt his fear.

"what" Draka said

"a Kirre" Defate said the guardians looked surprised

"where's Asiata?" Salazar wondered Defate pointed outside they ran out and saw the leader of them battle

"we must help!!" Kriffer said loud they nodded but they didn't have the power Asiata had the power of the matrix and they didn't have it

"Kriffer" a voice said from behind they turned and saw the children

"Kaha let me help you" Rad said and walked towards the tiger that stood in front off him

"Draka" Fred stood still but the dragon nodded

"Defate" Alexia smiled the eagle walked towards her and stopped

"Salazar I'm here at your service" Carlos said bowing in front of the turtle

"Kriffer" Billy was the last to speak

"they are right" Kaha said and looked at his follow guardians "Asiata needs help"

they heard a scream as Asiata suddenly glowed in a bright color and her wings and armor were gone the energy beam that came towards them indicated that i wanted to help them

_you need help and energy here it is_ they heard my voice say

"Henriette!!" all screamed the defenseless horse was unconscious Rad suddenly felt angry

"none threats my friends on the life as long i'm here" the anger became hope in the ears of Kaha and the aged bond between human and guardian was opened

"she has always said threats was for the evil but i can see she was right in doing the right thing" Alexia whispered Defate looked at her and glowed

"we have not seen the last thing to all of this" Carlos thought Salazar came with a soft tone and glowed

"she was here for us and now we are goner be here for her" Billy and Fred agreed with each other

the guardians all agreed and opened one big gate under them and the children

"hmm" i said as i felt the energy i knew that it was and lifted my head "well done"

i just laid there not feeling my body but my eyes opened then in front of me old form of guardians came a smaller horse that Asiata looked at me

"arise guardian of the matrix" it said in a distant voice i tried but couldn't and hesitated

"i have failed haven't i" i asked the horse laughed and looked at me

"no but the time isn't the right to sleep in. Your friends is on the way and you look like hell on a bad day" it answered i laughed

"how should i get energy now i have given my energy to help my friends?" i wondered the horse looked at me

"Skylines will help you child of the three worlds behind the guardians" it said i looked at it in awe it's eyes glowed in front of me a transformer bowed down

"_come my child your time is right on_" he said i stood in the air still suddenly my wings came back Skylines and i stood with closed eyes he gave me energy from his source of the death but in me it became life

"let me be life through you" i whispered Skylines smiled faintly

"_you are_" he answered i suddenly exploded and the armor and energy came back

"the ultimate feeling lives in the life of you" a voice silently said i looked up i saw the faces of former leaders i smiled

"Rodimus Prime, Alpha Trion, Orion Pax, Skylines?" i said in shock

"use your right to live as you wish" the voice said I nodded the guardians leader **_never _**gave up on a battle the matrix power was in ones life and it was mine the leader of the Autobots wore it as a symbol of leadership and could use the power as long he was good but i could take the power from it and use it my self

the Kirre looked around feeling the energy then a neighing filled the space all went quiet and the shadow flew over the giant tiger type. The animal stood still mad as hell on a very bad day

_look out Kirre there has come a new guardian and don't bite a spoon with her!! _


	3. chapter 3

third chapter up!!!

The guardians form Cybertron

I looked around the rest of the Guardians and my friends were away from my doing the battle with the Kirre they had disappeared one by one now I was back I wandered around Cybertron not letting anyone find me.

_What is it you are doing to us let us go Unicron _I looked up and suddenly I understood the large wings spread out and I was off into air

I could feel my friends was in danger "Makita nosfaratus solar char!!" I screamed a tornado hit me and I flew inside Unicron he couldn't feel me because I was small as a little lice the only thing guiding me was the energy off Defate

The guardian in the speech was near Unicrons heart there I came in and heard them speak

"you think that Asiata will find you I don't even think that she knows where you are" Sideways laughed Defate/Alexia looked angry at him

"She will and don't say she's stupid!!" Alexia screamed

I stopped to look at the situation all was there they couldn't feel me but Draka knew some one was in the room he looked around but couldn't be precise

I then knew I had to do something then it hit me I could speak in mind speak I smiled and focused on Sideways.

_That's right_ they heard a voice say Alexia smiled she knew who it was _if I was stupid then I wouldn't be here right now_

"show yourself" Sideways screamed a faint light glowed there in the right a light blot shot him backwards and then around to free and sent my friends away

"Asiata come on!" Rad yelled before going.

"Hing Soundwawes" I screamed and was gone as well.

my friends stood weakly and laid down on Cybertron when I got there the hoofs hit the ground so it shock they smiled and looked at me I laid down boy was I tired Draka/Fred came over and laid by my side I looked up at him

_this is going to be harder that we imagined _I said in mind speak he nodded and laid his head down to sleep.

"we will look at it Henriette just lay down and try to sleep" Kaha/Rad said I laid my head down and looked at Defate/Alexia

"when will we be finished here?" she asked.

_I have no idea but that we will look at in time_

Salazar/ Carlos pushed my head up on Draka/ Fred's neck, Kriffer/ Billy glided over and laid near Fred.

_Sleep guardians it has been a hard night and tomorrow the sun will shine again and the final battle will be there _Skylines' voice said I saw his face and smiled

_Off course leader _I saidthe rest laid down to sleep with the protection of the matrix in my heart _yes the final battle is near someone is going away but not to worry we will be here!_

The heavy sound of galloping alerted the Autobots then they saw the unicorn come running they opened the door and the Animal came in it stopped to seconds to get breath it had been running for what for it had seemed ages

"I mustn't give in now I must get to him" I mumbled then the energy came back and I ran again

"hey you they aren't here!" a voice called I got so surprised that while I stopped I glided into the wall

"ought" I said and shock my head I had been surprised and looked at the transformer "where are they?!" I screamed at him

"out looking for you six" the transformer answered I looked at the ground all way I had been going but now my energy was low

"where is there a energy source?" I asked the transformer lead me to a tank off energon I looked at it and focused trying to make a concentrated form of it I succeeded the tank barely lost half a tank I got I little part in me

"you got it" the transformer said I nodded now I had the energy to go on.

I jumped into air and flew out followed by some transformers. But we were attacked by Unicron now he moved I flew up and over him "SOUNDWAWES!!!" I screamed and felt a part of my energy came out I saw the ships all trying to destroy him.

"hingh!!" I suddenly said as I was hit and fell towards Cybertron but now my body couldn't do it anymore. Too long I had been Asiata my body glowed and I was left. "SKYLINES!!" I called nothing it was over.

Or was it?

"we must do something" a force in the Universe said along with it many agreed

"they six are the only ones to help out but Asiata can't anymore her force is dead the child is deadly wounded" a transformer that was one of these forces he stood up.

"there is one force left that a Decepticon that is between good and evil can use"

"you mean Starscream?!" the transformer shrieked the forces nodded

"and two of the humans that are in love and one human that loves a transformer will sacrifice themselves to the sake so that the Matrix will win"

"who will tell them?" the transformer asked the forces looked at him "oh why did I ask"

the distant sound of machines woke me up I turned my head as the machine on my left beeped loudly.

"she's waking up call Draka!" a voice said I blinked

"give her some air" Drakas voice said slowly my eyes opened I felt that my cheeks were wet I had been crying in my sleep

"Henri?" a voice said I saw Ditcher looking nervous I smiled then I noticed that I was human again

"what happened?" I asked Draka looked away.

"Asiata had to give up she's… gone" he said I looked at the dragon

"where's my friends?" I asked no one responded "Where are my friends?! I want to talk with them!"

"Henri relax we are right here" Rad voice came I turned my head to look at him

"Rad Draka says that Asiata is gone is that right?" I asked him he didn't answer but someone else did

"Draka's right the matrix has lost power you are the only source to keep it alive and in the end you will maybe disappear" Optimus answered

"no!" I said I began to cry not only was Asiata dead but I would die sometime "ASIATA!!!"

the guardians were all standing around me trying to calm me down I had been crying for some hours then Salazar began to hum the Guardians followed making me fall sleep.

a transformer unknown to many walked down to get to the medical center inside was a transformer looking over the sick transformers and a sleeping human.

"hey what are you doing here?!" it screamed

"SLEEP!" the unknown screamed the other one fell asleep on the place.

"Okay human now it's time"

_Two of one heart from out where the meteors swarm_

_Encounter endless fighting every time._

_A mysterious siren echoes in their hearts._

_The Earth is now a dangerous zone._

I woke feeling power I saw the transformer deep down his eyes I gasped I had seen them before but I couldn't speak

"you are the one fell the power inside off you!" the transformer screamed mad

"SKY…DANCER…!" I croaked the door was suddenly blasted in I saw someone

"leave her alone Sideways" it screamed I fell to the ground then a object collected me up and healed me

_Give me now_

_Peace again._

_Transformer, born to fight,_

_Give up only your sadness_

_To the burning skies._

"the matrix" I said

"this is your source Asiata may be gone but a new one will rise"

_The shaking of a wounded dream within a trap_

_Will burn a hole in the spirit every time._

_Even if you escape the thrill just for tonight,_

_The Earth is now a dangerous zone._

"show me!" I yelled I wanted too so badly I wanted my power back

"Henri! DON'T DO IT!!!" the transformer screamed I looked back it was Skydancer then all my friends came in I looked inside the Matrix and realized to late it was a trap was Sideways' side.

_Give me now_

_Peace again._

_Transformer, awakened for battle,_

_Cast away only your violence_

_Into the galaxy._

"HELP ME!" I screamed someone grabbed me

"I wont let go!!" Rad! I looked at him

"Rad you will die!" I yelled

"then it will be with you Henri ever since you came in I have realized that I loved you!!!" the answer hit me I pulled him up in a hug where we looked at each other and then we moved forward to each other…

_(Chorus)_

_Two of one heart, from out where the meteors swarm..._

_The shaking of a wounded dream within a trap..._

Rad and I was shadowed in a circle as we kissed the guardians knew that a guardian would return but who they were unsure.

Energy just kept going and came too my and Rad's hearts hope was still here and the love in my heart was open Rad slowly opened his eyes and looked at me we were finished with the kissing now we just hugged I had my head on his chest resting.

"Henri we have to get back" he said I opened my eyes

"they'll never understand Asiata is gone forever the Matrix can't call her" I cried looking into Rad's blue eyes trying to find understanding that I found

"we'll look at it on time we'll get all the things back that was destroyed now we just need someone" Rad answered

"have you noticed one thing?" I suddenly said Rad turned his head and saw three shadows I cried out in fury

"it's Skylines, Rodimus and Alpha Trion" Rad said he knew them as well I looked at him

"how" I asked he looked at me

"while we were transforming into the guardians they spoke to me"

_yes but that's not why we are here the transformers are about too lose and the only thing we can do now in to put back the time to when they were on the way back here only you two can have the memory. _Alpha Trion said

"what about the guardians" I asked

"they will know then time is right but Asiata must return and this time don't attack Unicron like that" Skylines said looking at me I faintly smiled

"then I want some premises I want the time to be set when I was thrown back I know what to do and my friends will have the link from the start" I said hard.

_Big hopes you set _Rodimus said smiling at me I looked at him.

"technical… yes I want to live as I did before but I must help my friends in battle as well" I answered him Rad looked at me

"well all you two need is use your greatest power then it will be there" the transformers were gone Rad and I kissed

a vortex came spurning towards us we were unconscious

"Henri wake up we are away from your friends" a voice so familiar said two seconds I looked around confused then I realized where we were

"Asiata we must join each other" I said

"how" the unicorn asked

"like this" I said and felt my inner power rise and we joined forces I flew out into the space.

"Hoya haft" a voice called- Rad he had gotten the shield up. The tiger came in and over to help him the other animals came too, frighten that this could be the end for them all.

"come on Asiata where are you?" Defate and Alexia said both crying. A black warpgate opened so none saw it and a shadow came out.

_have I missed something? _I asked _oh dear I think we need to do some cleaning._

Kaha and Rad looked up in space seeing the dark shadow strike at the ground in front of the groups that had gotten back to regroup the waves hit both group pushing them back no one could see what it was or where it had went just a big hole in the group both of them stopped

_If you don't see the main problem here then both of you need glasses I don't cause I see him very clear from up here _I said looking down at them

The guardians were standing together trying to find out who it was that was talking but one knew she had heard the word in another way weeks before

"henriette" she said no one heard her

_tell me how come no one speaking except one just before and thanks Alexia you are absolutely right then let me see BANZAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _I said and disappeared to get into my normal form I once more flew down over the group

"what's that out there?" sideswipe said nervous.

My wings started to get color and became white as new fallen snow and the skin became a dusty white while the sun came around Cybertron a face armor came to sight the eyes were crystal blue and were some that you wouldn't look into if you could ignore it. The horn on my forehead were of light silver and when the sun came up in it's full glory the armor on the fore- and hind legs and chest shinned like a second star.

"any one ready?" I asked no one knew from where it came but a Decepticon and some of the Autobots shrieked out in fury.

Jetfire, Hot Shot and Hoist recognized the voice without doubt and now they jumped and hugged. Optimus and Scavenger looked at them. The Decepticon flew up and snored around the animal that smiled.

"hey I thought you've never make it!" it was Starscream

"Hey I'm Nnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr late Screamy' get used to it I'll get here once more" I said Starscream looked confused

"it's a horse. Who called in an Eka from Akin?" Megatron yelled I flew down to land on the ground but Cyclonus, Demolisher and Tidal Wave began to shoot.

"You think that some lasers will hit on me and I don't have the time for this" I asked and avoid the shots "SOUNDWAWE!" I yelled and a big wave of shots came towards Megatron who fell backwards. I landed so hard that the ground were dusting and shocking under me.

"Who are you?!" a voice came from the Axalon. I looked up smiling and sent a small wave up. Optimus looked scared but saw that the wave didn't affect the ship

"how could that be?" he said

"Has the planet moved since the last time Optimus?" I asked Optimus looked at me in shock it couldn't be right "something isn't always what it seems"

"Optimus-? Sir?" an Autobot said it came forward. Optimus looked then at it

"I- get back to our bases the ones who were on the earth come here!" Optimus ordered. The animal laughed and got up in air where it flew around in circles.

"Henri will you please come down here" Optimus yelled

"no" I said and flew down behind Jetfire

"if you will stop yelling then we can talk all what has happened must not happen again" I answered he stopped yelling and looked at me

"happened again? What are you talking about" he asked I came out from behind Jetfire

"Rad you know don't you" I said Rad nodded

"Rad what's Henri talking about" Alexia and Defate wanted to know Rad looked at me I nodded

Rad told the all what happened they were stunned and didn't know what too say

"we… have the ability to join with the Guardians" Fred said

"yes you have I asked for it and no problems now the only one is me" I said

"how?" Hot Shot asked

"I mustn't lose Asiatas form if I do then the Matrix will lose power and you will lose" I answered

"how is that" Optimus wanted to know

"Asiata was the first guardian to rise she blessed the Matrix long before Rodimus, Alpha Trion or you got it and with her the power will die as well" all looked at me and Optimus I was the part of a puzzle a very hard one indeed


	4. chapter 4

fourth chapter and we are getting near theend.

The guardians from Cybertron

Optimus's office on Cybertron. Iacon day ten from arrival from earth

I was looking at three screens with weapons on them Asiata was sleeping in my mind but it was very near unconsciousness so I couldn't wake her I had told that to Optimus but he kept on trying to make me but after sometime I finally failed my test.

Outside the battle went on only I 'who was too important' had direct orders from all transformers even Sideswipe to stay back and not get hurt. But I got bored to death and had several times sneaked out to get some shots at Unicron I had succeeded too. But the transformers found me and now they kept me locked inside Optimus's office and didn't let me out.

I looked at the screen with some weapons on it for the third time in that hour "i don't know Optimus the weapons aren't familiar in anyway and Asiata isn't at any help her mind is blocked it's like she's not there" i said bored of Optimus's game

"Come on Asiata is still within you even through that she's unconscious" Optimus said i looked up at him

"yeah but i can't call her memories unless she want's me too" I said angry

"listen Asiata was around the last time they defeated Unicron she knows what killed him" Optimus stated trying to do something to me but what?

"it was the Matrix and Rodimus!" i suddenly screamed Asiata was awake and angry she had taken over my body "if you want to know more then ask him at least i think he's still around."

"wow chill a bit let Henri through" Optimus said friendly

i felt Asiata still being angry and forced the guardian back into my mind "she's still angry and it's costing me a great deal of energy to hold her down and back" i weakly said

"you need to calm down Henri Asiata is maybe to powerful for you one of the transformers are maybe stronger" Optimus said making the guardian aware of what she was doing

_sorry _she said and disappeared from my mind

"Asiata?" i asked out in thin air

_don't worry i'm around you Rad and the others still need me_ she answered i looked around me several small balls of light

"okay Optimus we still need a plan and nothing with you sacrificing your life i'll tell you that i don't like that idea" i said as i looked at the leader

"well we don't have that much to hit with we got the Matrix with it's full power Henri" he answered the door behind us opened it was Kaha.

"Unicron is preparing a all destroying attack on Cybertron Optimus" he said

"where's Rad" i asked

"we are sharing powers i'm sorry that you can't" Kaha said i looked to the ground

"i'm still one of the guardians but i can't even help you guys out and why is that! Because that Asiata mustn't die" i said and sat down. Kaha came over he saw the tears

"don't worry Henriette we'll win this battle" he said the words had no sense in my heart it wasn't Rad who spoke them it was a guardian

"we can try… you said Unicron was preparing a attack!" Optimus exclaimed when the words was going inside his CPU

I looked shocked at them as well i stood up but was stopped by the Autobot leader

"you're staying here Henri" he said

"I want to help you guys out as well" i said and felt Asiata wanting to do the same thing as well

"you are too important to lose remember it's Asiata who's the winner in this battle" and with that he left i ran after them but the door was locked

"OPTIMUS LET ME OUT!" i screamed and stroke against the door but after sometime my hands began to hurt. I fell down on my knees and cried "Please let me out!"

_Henriette we must get you out to the Autobots the attack is going to be the end of Optimus_ Asiata pointed out

"how can you care! The door is locked you don't even have a full power-reserve" I cried looking in to the wall where I felt her glance at me.

_Come on we can call Rodimus but he is here _I looked up at a ghost that nodded

"I can help you if you want too Henriette" he agreed with the old guardian I looked to the ground thinking it over but then something became clear to me.

I suddenly shock my head " I must do my duty and get myself out of here sorry Rodimus but I will call when I need help" I said Rodimus looked at me and smiled

"you know what to do child of Cybertron" he said Asiata looked at the transformer go she turned her head and looked at me

"what was that about" she asked and went out in front of me

"I just got an idea it may seem foolish but I have the ground powers from you right?" the guardian nodded "I just have to do this!"

I threw my arms over my head and called power to me wings appeared out from my back

"wow!" Asiata said and felt herself growing stronger "the power of friendship is the thing you are using!"

I nodded there was enough of it I had used the word of freedom but now it was the power of friendship

"Kaha!" Draka screamed as the tiger hit Cybertron Draka looked back at the giant who grew stronger every second that they were fighting they needed Asiata and me badly

_how are we going to beat him _Fred asked in the dragons mind

"I have no idea Asiata is still weak and we can't do much with out the power of something" the dragon answered Defate came up beside of the dragon

"we can't hold him back!" he screamed

_just hold on Defate! _Alexia screamed

"I know but as Draka pointed out we need Asiata and the power of anything" Defate answered the human in his mind.

"we must do something!" Jetfire screamed

_FOCUS GUARDIANS FOCUS ON THE FEELINGS IN YOUR HEARTS! _Alpha Trion screamed

"okay the power and feelings of the Justice" Kaha said weakly and came up by the side of Draka he was damaged badly some of the armor was missing

_hold on Kaha _Rad said in the tigers mind he too was hurt but the tiger was more than him

_this is no good with out Asiata _Carlos said

"you're right Carlos but the only thing we can do is with: the power and feelings of the honesty" Salazar mumbled agreeing with Carlos

"the power and feelings of the love" Defate closed his eyes _from deep down inside just like Rad and Henri's_

"the power and feelings of the obedience" Draka nodded after saying this and looked at Kaha who still was in a bad shape and tired as well _I hope that Kaha and Rad are okay_

"the power and feelings of the respectability" Kriffer said coming over to support Kaha they all began to glow bright as a shadow from down under them came.

"AND THE POWER AND FEELINGS OF THEFRIENDSHIP! THAT WE ALL SHARE DEEP DOWN INSIDE!" I called as I came flying all turned and saw me the light became stronger and we were in a circle of it.

_what is she talking about? _All wondered

"Friendship is the most important thing it's what's keeping us together" I answered the silent question

Down below us the eight Autobot from earth came running I flew down and told them a plan

"I hope you know what you're talking about Henri" Optimus said Jetfire looked at him "what do you need?"

"the eight of you. You are the first to meet us on earth" I answered "transform and follow me"

the eight transformers followed in vehicle mode on a straight line with Optimus in the middle. A warpgate opened as a little animal followed as well we came out on a trainingsspot I stopped the Autobots placed themselves on a spot with a symbol on it the Animal landed on Optimus' head

"all forgotten will rise again" I said landing on a sign for Asiata

"all remembered will be forgotten" Kaha said landing next to me his sign

"but the friendship will always rise for the sake of the good" Draka came flying landing on his.

"we the guardians will always be and always return" Defate looked at all of us as he walked upon his

"with the help of six children two of them special" Kriffer looked at Kaha and me standing on his sign he knew what would happen if the circle was completed

Salazar didn't say a word but stood on his sign under us all the signs began to glow we stood still I felt that Asiata left me but assured me that she would return I looked into her eyes before nodding and smiling at the same time.

Suddenly the six ghosts of the Animals appeared they looked at Optimus

"the friendship is giving you a gift the full power of the Matrix but as long as Asiata is alive she will have full control over it do you understand?" I asked the leader nodded the ghosts went inside the Matrix

we were now in control of the Animals bodies I flew after the transformers as they went for Unicron Fred came up on my side "we have control over the bodies it's kinda good feeling" he said I looked at him

"don't forget we have a mission we must help the Autobots they really need our help" I answered him the rest came up on our sides "but hey we are the Guardians the chosen ones from earth as long as we are here no one will be able to stop us!"

then the great battle began Rad and I stood behind the lines to make sure that blasts from Unicron didn't hit Cybertron. We were full of energy and held off all kind of beams

"this is getting boring Henri!" Rad yelled at me I looked at him

"we got no other opportunity we must" I called back.

Then all went into chaos Unicron made some kind of dark shield I tried to make out what it was and knew that I had to do something

_Skylines! Skylines! _I yelled the former leader came

_What? _Skylines asked

_You must take my place don't worry I won't be hurt _I answered leaving the protecting shield around Cybertron

No you don't know what you're getting yourself into Skylines called but took my place as he looked after me 

"hier ha!" I yelled the armor began to glow "Autobots! Decepticons! Guardians! If you follow me then we will win!" I called

the darkness went away Uinicron looked confident of victory at me I looked into his optics. No his victory was far gone now I had entered the stage. The real battle had just begun.

"Hiers skrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeffffffffffffffff miiiiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrr" I called my wings became greater so with the rest of the body.

Soon all had to get out of the way as the great horse grew to the size of Cybertron she neighed highly and flew into Unicron who screamed in pain and threw a fist at me I bowed away even through I had become greater my size didn't effect my speed.

"your mine!" Unicron yelled and grabbed me by the neck making my spell disappear forever he threw me away and began to approach Cybertron when a golden beam hit him I floated a bit dizzy.

Henri! 

"HENRI!" voices yelled I looked up from my 'sleep' I saw the Minicons attack Unicron

"Come on bounded powers SOUNDWAVE!" I called

"KAWAVE"

"DEFENDSWAVE"

"KRIGGERWAVE"

"SALARWAVE!"

"ATTACWAVE"

all the attack didn't have the great effect we were hoping for and… what was that golden star that flew around the giant of destruction?

"who is that?" I yelled

all around me didn't know we tried to make and outline of the stranger. But it was moments before the stranger destroyed himself that the outline finally became clear to some of us.

They began to scream a name on a mysterious language that we didn't know I stood still suddenly a beeping voice became clear to me I listened to it and knew…

But too late…………………….

BOOOOOOOOM


	5. chapter 5

The guardians from Cybertron.

I looked in a state of shock as the parts of Optimus flew past me. I flew quickly after me trying to make a sense out of what had happen.

"Optimus?" all heard a silence voice said they turned. Silver wings flapped up and down fast like a humming bee's

Rad looked up at me trying to locate my true feeling but there was none

"OPTIMUS!" finally I screamed out and my true feelings came forward- hate, fury and sadness.

The matrix silently flew forwards to me I grabbed it wit my wings Jetfire was by my side "Prime's gone!" he yelled

Decepticons still under Galvatron's leadership looked up they would have been glad but then they looked at me some of them cared for the young human. I looked up at Unicron hate filling me making it my strength

"your next!" I yelled and flew fast towards Unicron this time he was in real pain the goodness in my heart and the combined powers of the Matrix and myself made several armor pieces fall of him.

"Henri!" Starscreams voice yelled up he and Rad came flying beginning to glow as well when they tried to find me I was no where to be found.

"where is she?" Rad called with hope failing his voice

_don't let hope fail you_

"who's there?" Starscream yelled no one answered his question "WHO ARE YOU?"

the voice didn't answer it sounded like some one he knew but he wasn't sure

"Henri!" Rad yelled they noticed something became very wrong. Unicron was healing again the hate was still there and I had kinda failed.

"we must find her"

_over here! _They saw a creature that showed them the way to me they saw that all my hope and all my soul was gone they got me out and away from Unicron.

I woke up in the middle of a room still being the Animal around me was pictures of ancient Cybertron history I looked at it all.

_Tribute to Cybertron_ I read on one of the walls then somehow I knew that this room was a healing room for the guardians. I safely put a hoof on the ground then the room became alive

"…_since the day of destruction…_"

"…we can win this battle unless…"

"…let's all pray that someone will hear us…"

all of that were voices from the past talking about the times when the Autobots were near destruction but the first was humane

I looked over to a board where a copy of the Matrix laid I put a wing on it. It told the story of humans on Cybertron a asteroid hit Cybertron making all transformers not quickly but slowly over a distant time. I saw Optimus rise from the ashes of a youngster named…

"Orion Pax is my name" he said I looked at him I saw him train become the great leader.

A bright glow looked at him in the room where he was standing Orion turned towards it "who are you!" he called

_Don't be afraid_ the glow said and became a familiar form _I'm Asiata the guardian of the Matrix I have heard your cries young Autobot and I will help you_

"how?" Orion asked and he saw the familiar form of the Matrix

"this is the matrix of leadership guard it with power and wisdom and be aware of Megatron…." Asiata faded away and I stood in complete darkness I turned some lights that were hidden in my armor and looked around.

The place was the Matrix chamber with the entire story from Cybertron I send some soundwaves around to see if the room would lighten up and it did. This room wasn't only a healing room but also a story room.

I stepped out of it looking back all this history from a human planet to a metal world full of transformers I looked forward again shaking my head as I walked I knew that I was strengthen much but anyway it was still impossible for me alone to beat Unicron.

I found my friends they were sleeping in front of them was the six animals as ghost Asiata looked at me when I came in.

"you saw the history?" she asked I nodded I wasn't tired at all more sad than angry and more angry than words could say

"he betrayed the transformers once I won't let that happen again" I said low the guardians turned

"we were just talking we need to destroy Sideways he's the major problem right now but still we'll on put him to sleep then he'll wake up again after short time" Draka said I looked at him

"we are six to kill him! And a whole bunch of transformers! And that still isn't enough!" I yelled angry I didn't care if I woke my friends I was frustrated

"the power of the friendship between you will guide…" I broke Salazar off

"yeah the friendship where was the friendship when I and Asiata was blown to hell" I screamed high and turned to leave the guardians turned to look at each other in the corner were my friends were. One there was awake his golden eyes had followed all of my moves and he had to agree

"where was the friendship?" he mumbled and laid his head down he wasn't sure he knew that all hadn't been easy for me

an alcoholic mother, a brutal father and a older brother, who abused me to get attention. I more than once ran away the first time I had my own life was now just ten months before I had come to the hospital after a collapse in the middle of the street.

Sometimes they didn't let me eat or drink anything I was left to feed myself. I worked on a small farm where they gladly would give me food but often my parents had come to take it.

It had been the woman on the farm who noticed that I had been abused and took me to the city where she placed me with some friends then the farmwoman drove to the police and my whole family was charged with children abuse and more they were given each twenty years.

So I had just now learned what love was all feelings I had been denied all of my life I now had and the feelings were new and confusing for me as well.

"she has just mastered the friendship and love she still need to understand what they are" Kaha said to Rad, who lifted his head to look at the guardian

"how long did you know I was awake?" he asked the tiger looked at him

"long enough go after her Rad she loves you and you love her" Rad nodded at the tigers words and left the room

Rad looked at the horse that was lying down and looked at Unicron. "Henri?" he said I turned my head

"oh it's you" I said looking at him

"feeling that hope has failed again" he asked and laid down next to me

I nodded "how are we going to beat this guy the Decepticons are the only one fighting with Optimus gone we don't have much to do" I answered and began to cry.

"Henri that song that you once wrote and sang in front of the class can you still remember it?" Rad asked I looked up

"the world in change?" I mumbled

"yea how is it going?" he said looking up.

"You haven't seen what I have A world full of disaster If you just listen to me you will see" I began looking at Rad that smiled and sang the chorus

"Can't you see them cry Can't you hear them yell Can't you feel the evil within Then let me show you!"

"Come on I'll show you what you missed I'll show you all I can" we sang together and stood up walking side by side

"A world is changing and we miss it all you just go around and don't listen to the worlds heartbeat" another voice came I saw Starscream come walking where from did he know the song

"Can't you see them cry can't you hear them yell can't you feel the evil within then let me show you" the three of us sang

"Come on I'll show you what you missed I'll show you all I can" Alexia's voice came

"Oh yeah all i can Mm hmm the world in change" I sang as the last thing I looked up at Unicron he seemed very angry I knew one thing I couldn't hate him

the four of us began to glow "we are Cybertron" we yelled

"I'm from earth name Henriette rang on Cybertron guardian" I yelled

"I'm too from earth name Rad rang on Cybertron guardian" Rad called

"I am from Cybertron name Starscream rang air commander" Starscream yelled

"I am too from earth name Alexia rang Guardian" Alexia yelled

the glow became brighter we melted together into one huge transformer Omega Supreme. He roared and attacked Unicron.

The two battled a long time until Supreme finally won he hit Unicron in his heart so that Sideways was killed and the three Minicon teams were released they showed up in front of Omega Supreme that glowed as well and became four persons three humans and one transformer.

We all were dizzy but happy we had won suddenly but the victory wasn't over I looked back and saw that Unicron transformed "no we haven't won" I said all turned

_Two of one heart from out where the meteors swarm_

_Encounter endless fighting every time._

_A mysterious siren echoes in their hearts._

_The Earth is now a dangerous zone._

The last one that had hate was Galvatron he looked at us and flew up

"NO!" I yelled

_Give me now_

_Peace again._

_Transformer, born to fight,_

_Give up only your sadness_

_To the burning skies._

"if he must die then I must young human" he yelled I flew after him

"you can't where will the Decepticons be without you!" I called then he was gone

_The shaking of a wounded dream within a trap_

_Will burn a hole in the spirit every time._

_Even if you escape the thrill just for tonight,_

_The Earth is now a dangerous zone._

The great transformer vanished I looked terrified at the sight

"you saved us your offer will never be forgotten Galvatron" I mumbled

_Give me now_

_Peace again._

_Transformer, awakened for battle,_

_Cast away only your violence_

_Into the galaxy._

There we just stood watching Unicron disappear _we'll never forget the great leader of the Decepticons Galvatron may you rest in peace until we one day see each other again _

_(Chorus)_

_Two of one heart, from out where the meteors swarm..._

_The shaking of a wounded dream within a trap..._

later…

"Hot Shot will you take command as the new Autobot leader and work together with the Decepticon leader?" a horse asked Hot Shot looked up

"yes Asiata" he answered I looked to my side

"Starscream do you swear to take command over the Decepticon and lead that into the time of peace?" a tiger said the Decepticon seeker looked at Rad

"yes I will Kaha"

"here by are we happy to show you all the two new leaders may the Matrix be with you" I yelled the two leaders rose and looked over the crowd of cheering transformers

"may peace be!" Hot Shot yelled we all walked down

"well that was that adventure where will the next be?" Jetfire asked I began to laugh all around him began to laugh even himself.

Rad and I became humans and looked after the two leaders that were giving hands to each other

"well what do we do now?" he asked

I looked at him "out to look for Orion Pax" I said

"who?"

"Orion Pax the transformer Optimus was before be became Optimus Prime" I answered "or we could stay or go home"

"let's go home" Rad said "come on Let's find the others"

we ran off from the ceremony scene with Sideswipe, Blurr, Smokescreen and Red Alert behind us now we were going somewhere there were peace and there was…

the guardians from Cybertron.

The end for this time- Rad standing next to me

Yep we are back some time in the future cause we return with someone and they are given a surprise as another one returns- me leaning up a wall

Huh sounds ugly- Rad looking at me

No not at all it is someone we all know- me showing a matter-of-fact face

You mean…- Rad surprised

IHHHHH… no telling see you all in 'the guardians return'- me holding a hand over his mouth both waving


End file.
